Chamber Of My Heart
by Gabriella M.B
Summary: This is a little story on what happend while Ron and Hermione were in the Chamber of Secrets.


"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione said gripping on Ron's arm.

"Yes, I've seen Harry done it all the time!" He said.

"Yes, but did you ever take the time to actually comprehend what he was saying? I mean what if you accidentally tell it to eat us or some-"

"Hermione, just watch." Ron said impatiently.

The two of them were standing right in front of the Chamber of Secrets. In an instant, Ron started committing Parselmouth on the snake that was guarding the Chamber.

"It's not working." Hermione said impatiently.

Suddenly, the door started to shake, "Come of it Hermione!" Ron said.

Hermione shot a look at him.

The door then opened.

Ron and Hermione completely forgot their anger at each other and smiled greatly at one another. She then swung her arms around him, "Fantastic Ronald!" She said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist which made her heart beat fast just as his heart was.

"Let's go." He said taking her hand as they both entered.

"What are we looking for again anyways?" He asked.

"Basilisk Fangs. They'll completely destroy this Horcrux." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Definitely, it worked for Riddle's Diary didn't it?"

"Right."

"My point exactly."

"I really should stop questioning you."

"I really think you should Ronald." She then laughing.

He laughed too.

"Come on, let's get looking." She said finally.

"Well, it wouldn't be hard to find a huge snake the size of a truck would it?" Ron pointed out sarcastically then raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "Come off it, now, let's just look for the- Whoa!" She said. She nearly tripped over the Basilisk's large and oversized tail but Ron managed to hold onto her waist before any of that happened.

They then gazed into each other's eyes, feeling this slightly awkward but perfect moment.

Ron gulped, "Let's go kill this Horcrux." He said looking to the cup.

She nodded, "Mhm, let's … now, " She said and then cleared her throat, "Where were we?"

"You tripped over the snake's tail."

"Yes. So, let's just … pull it's teeth out." She said awkwardly.

He smirked, "I can't believe you just said that."

She giggled quietly, "What?"

"Pull its teeth out."

"What's so funny about that?"

"I don't know, It's just I never thought you'd be the type to really want to do that to be honest." He said bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow, "I punched Draco Malfoy, and you're sure you want to underestimate me Ronald?" She said arms crossed grinning.

"Actually … no, not really." He said smiling.

They both laughed.

"Okay so I guess we're just going to yell Accio Basilisk fangs then?" He asked oddly.

"Yes. Now on three, one two three." She replied.

"ACCIO BASILISK FANGS!" They both roared.

In an instant the fangs were carefully and safely put in a row, scattered in the best way possible.

"Oh okay … this seems quite easier then I thought it would be."

"Well who said it had to be hard?"

"No one actually."

"My point exactly."

"Another reason why I shouldn't doubt you."

"Why?" She asked in curiosity.

"I know you'll always be smarter than me."

She blushed, "I suppose so. But you can be smart at times though." She said eyeing the fangs.

He smiled at her, "You never really bring me down Hermione."

"Never tried to." She said looking at him smiling.

"Except for the Yule Ball."

"That was past … Victor is gone."

There was a sudden silence.

"You can be honest, but do you think I was doing a great job at being your best mate?"

"Sometimes … remember with Lavender? It was just a year ago. You weren't happy about Krum and I either. You only needed me when it was for homework. And you made me feel like the last resort you could ever lay your eyes on." She said the last line darkly barely having the confidence to look straight into his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry … Hermione, you're the nicest girl I've ever met." He said finally.

She then looked up at him and stared at him oddly, "I remember someone telling me that."

"Well of course, people should always say that-"

"No I meant that _you _said that about me."

He blushed, "Oh. Well it's true … you're also extremely smart and never bring me down."

"I hate seeing you hurt Ronald." She said softly approaching him and taking his hand gently.

He smiled and laced his fingers around hers. "I don't think I ever want to lose you Hermione."

She smiled back, "Good, because in this case, it's safe to say that I … Ronald, you've known this all along, I … love you." She said.

He suddenly pulled her closed and held her, "I love you too Hermione." He said whispering it in her ear.

"Sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

She suddenly had tears from her face as they let each other go but still holding hands, "It's all right." She said sniffing and wiping her tears off her sleeve.

"Now let's go find Harry." Ron finally said.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes." She replied.


End file.
